Pemujamu
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Renji dan Rukia masing-masing menyimpan sebuah perasaan yang tidak orang lain ketahui. Perasaan apa itu? This is for Bleach Vivariation Festival! didedikasikan untuk 4869fans-Nikazemaru. Please review...


Ini untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival. Kali ini aku pakai pairingnya RenjiXRukia. Oke, saya sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbakat dalam menulis cerita selain humor. Tapi saya akan mencobanya. Kali ini, saya mencoba menulis cerita dari sudut pandang Renji dan Rukia. Ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Pemujamu' Ada Band. Silakan dibaca. Gomen kalau ada bagian yang aneh...

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite kubo, titik.

P.S : Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk 4869fans-Nikazemaru. Kau telah menginspirasikan saya untuk menjadi salah satu author disini. Maaf, saya tidak bisa memakai pair IchiHitsu favoritmu... Jadi saya pake pairing fave ke-2, RenRuki!

* * *

**PEMUJAMU**

**By : Eka Kuchiki**

**

* * *

**

Di perjalanan menuju Hueco Mundo, Renji dan Rukia berlari bersama menyusul Ichigo–untuk menyelamatkan Orihime. Mereka berdua menyusuri Garganta yang gelap dan dingin. Renji dan Rukia masing-masing terdiam menikmati keheningan sembari menjelajahi pikiran yang hanya diri mereka sendiri yang tahu.

* * *

~**Renji's POV**~

_**Di **__**Garganta**_

Aku kembali menatap wajah mungil Rukia. Kembali menatap mata violetnya yang indah. Kini aku bisa berlari lagi disampingnya.

Rukia sekilas balik menatapku. Kali ini mata violetnya benar-benar menghipnotisku untuk menatapnya lagi.

"Ada apa, Renji?" Tanyanya. "Apa ada yang aneh padaku?"

"Tidak, Rukia." Jawabku pelan.

Kami kembali terdiam dalam gelapnya Garganta.

Aku sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa taichou memperbolehkanku pergi bersama Rukia ke Hueco Mundo. Ichigo memang sangat ceroboh! Ia berlari menuju Hueco Mundo tanpa menunggu aku dan Rukia. Ia sangka kami tak ingin menemaninya? Omong kosong!

_**Ingatan **__**di Divisi 6**_

Aku mengingat kejadian di divisi 6. Sebuah ruangan luas di divisi 6 telah menjadi saksi bisu atas pengungkapan isi hatiku yang gagal. Aku merasa seperti seorang pecundang.

Aku teringat saat Rukia berusaha menyakinkan taichou bahwa dirinya dan aku akan menyusul Ichigo dan pulang dengan selamat.

Taichou menanyakan kepada Rukia alasannya ingin menyusul Ichigo untuk menyelamatkan Inoue.

Dia menjawab, "...Ichigo adalah temanku. Inoue juga temanku. Aku ingin menyusul Ichigo. Dan aku harus menyelamatkan Inoue!" Jawabannya terdengar yakin. Aku tahu itu. Mata violetnya bersinar tidak hanya memberikan keyakinan pada taichou, tapi padaku juga.

Taichou hanya masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya. Aku dan Rukia hanya saling menatap di sela keheningan.

"Tahukah kau? Aku ingin kita selalu bersama." Kataku.

Mendengar kata-kataku, Rukia tertawa. Aku tidak mengerti–apa sebabnya ia tertawa.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sahutnya disela tawanya yang renyah. "Kita akan selalu bersama... sebagai teman!"

"Maksudku bukan begitu!" Bantahku keras. "Maksudku... kita berdua... selalu bersama." Aku menggenggam tangannya erat.

Rukia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh."Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!" Katanya kesal.

Aku merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Aku gagal memberitahunya tentang isi hatiku.

Akhirnya kami kembali terdiam sampai taichou datang kembali dengan membawa dua buah jubah berwarna coklat kekuningan.

"Pakailah ini. Hueco Mundo adalah padang pasir luas tak berujung." Kata taichou sambil memberikan jubah itu kepada Rukia dan aku. Rukia memakai jubah itu. Tubuh mungilnya sekarang telah terbungkus oleh jubah hangat itu. Aku pun akhirnya memakai jubah pemberian taichou itu.

"Kalian bisa minta tolong Ukitake untuk membukakan Senkaimon." Lanjut taichou. Kami berdua mengatakan bahwa kami sudah minta izin kepada Ukitake-taichou untuk membukakan senkaimon.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." kata taichou dengan nada dingin–seperti biasanya– sebelum kami pergi ke divisi 13. Aku selalu 'tak pernah'menyangka taichou begitu perhatian terhadap kami–meskipun aku dan Rukia sama-sama tahu bahwa taichou hanya memberikan perhatiannya terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya. Dibalik sifat dinginnya, ternyata hatinya tak sedingin sifatnya. Itulah taichou.

* * *

Renji dan Rukia telah sampai di Hueco Mundo. Sebuah padang pasir luas tak berujung telah didepan mata mereka. Mereka berdua berlari menembus padang pasir ganas itu. Meskipun pasir terus bertebangan dan menusuk mata mereka, mereka tetap berlari menembus tebalnya pasir yang diterbangkan angin dan gelapnya malam yang hanya ditemani oleh terangnya bulan.

Mereka berdua saling terdiam seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Ditengah keheningan yang mencekam, Renji dan Rukia saling tenggelam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**~Rukia's POV~**

_**Di Hueco Mundo**_

Saat di Garganta, aku menatap Renji dengan wajah heran. Tak biasanya dia menatapku seperti itu. Ia menatapku seakan matanya berbicara padaku. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Sampai saat ini aku terus memikirkan apa maksud tatapannya itu.

Sebenarnya aku menikmati saat kami berdua disini. Ini terdengar gila. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Aku pun tidak tahu apakah selama ini perasaanku kepadanya hanya sekedar teman atau... lebih dari itu?

_Tuhan tolong segera sadarkan  
Aku dari semua  
Pengaruh sihir cinta __mati__  
Aku kepadanya..._

_**Ingatan di Divisi 6**_

"...Bolehkah aku menolong Inoue?" tanyaku kepada Nii-sama. Nii-sama menatapku sejenak. Wajahnya yang dingin tidak menunjukkan perubahan sama sekali.

"Apa alasanmu ingin menyusulnya?" tanya Nii-sama. Lagi-lagi Nii-sama tetap menatapku dingin.

"Karena, Ichigo adalah temanku. Inoue juga temanku. Aku ingin menyusul Ichigo. Aku harus menyelamatkan Inoue!" jawabku mantap. Disaat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Renji menatapku dengan kagum. Jujur, aku ingin sekali tersenyum saat itu kepadanya.

"Tahukah kamu, Aku ingin kita selalu bersama..."

Perkataan Renji ini menyentuh hatiku dengan telak. Aku mengerti maksudnya. Sangat mengerti apa keinginan Renji. Tapi... aku masih ragu menjawabnya.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, "Dasar bodoh!" Dan menyambungnya kembali dengan jawaban palsuku. "Kita akan selalu bersama... sebagai teman."

Raut wajah Renji terlihat kaget mendengarnya. Ia tidak yakin dengan perkataanku. Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Hangatnya tangan Renji ternyata tidak menghalangiku untuk terus berbohong. Aku berusaha tidak menatap mata coklatnya yang terus mendesakku untuk jujur. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Itu semua hanya bualanku semata.

Sedetik kemudian, terlihat guratan-guratan kekecewaan pada wajah Renji. Maafkan aku, Renji. Aku belum bisa mengungkapkan padamu sekarang. Belum saatnya...

Kemudian Nii-sama kembali dengan membawa dua jubah coklat kekuningan yang terlihat hangat."Pakailah ini. Hueco Mundo adalah padang pasir luas tak berujung." Nii-sama memberikan kami jubah itu.

Aku mencoba sakura dari jubah kutercium sama-samar. Wangi itu pasti berasal dari tangan lembut dan badan Nii-sama–karena jubah itu semenjak tadi dipeluknya. Aku memakai jubah itu. Aku merasakan hangatnya perasaan Nii-sama lewat jubah ini. Renji juga memakai jubah itu. Sepertinya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan.

Setelah itu, Nii-sama mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memberitahukan taichou agar mau membukakan Senkaimon kepada kami. Jadi kami bisa ke dunia nyata dan memasuki gerbang Garganta sampai akhirnya pergi ke Hueco Mundo untuk menemui Ichigo.

Ichigo... aku sebagai sahabatmu akan menyusulmu. Bersama dengan sahabatku sekaligus pujaan hatiku–Renji.

* * *

**~Renji's POV~**

_**Di **__**Hueco Mundo**_

Aku tak pernah menyangka. Aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Rukia. Hanya berdua.

Sebenarnya, inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi aku hanya menghela nafas. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya kepada Rukia. Aku seperti... MEMUJANYA... Aku ingin berteriak! Hatiku sudah mendesak ingin mengatakan hal ini padanya...

_Kau bagaikan simbol semesta alam_

_Dan aku pemujamu_

_Setiap saat bersimpuh dihadapmu..._

Tanpa kusadari, aku terlempar dalam ingatanku saat aku masih kecil. Rukia adalah teman pertamaku saat aku datang ke Rungokai. Dia adalah gadis yang baik dan menarik hatiku. Aku pun jatuh hati padanya. Mungkin alasan satu-satunya adalah 'karena kami selalu bersama'.

Hingga suatu hari, orang yang bernama Byakuya Kuchiki–yang sekarang aku panggil taichou– mengadopsinya dan memisahkannya dalam hidupku.

Aku benci orang itu! Satu alasan mengapa aku ingin melampauinya. AKU INGIN MEREBUT RUKIA DARINYA!

Perjalananku untuk merebut Rukia mulai membara saat aku dipromosikan menjadi wakil divisi 6. Perjalanan semakin berliku saat Rukia akan dieksekusi. Disaat itulah aku mati-matian membela Rukia sampai aku harus melawan taichou.

Namun, takdir berkata lain, Sekuat apapun aku melawan taichou, aku tak bisa mengalahkannya. Aku dipaksa untuk bertekuk lutut kepadanya dan takdir yang memaksanya. Sejak itu, aku yakin dia memang pantas untuk menjaga Rukia. Sejak itu pula aku terus memendam 'cita-citaku' untuk melampauinya agar bisa menjaga Rukia.

Sekarang ia memberikan kesempatan itu kepadaku, dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya! Akan kujaga Rukia dengan segenap jiwaku! Demi amanat dari taichou!

Mungkin aku tidak bisa memberitahukan isi hatiku disini–dia pasti sedang memikirkan Ichigo dan Inoue. Bulan di Hueco Mundo seakan menertawakanku dalam kebimbangan ini.

* * *

Sudah setengah jam mereka di Hueco Mundo. Mereka terus berlari, tak peduli berapa kali mereka menyeka keringat mereka. Dipikiran mereka sudah tertanamkan niat yang kokoh untuk menyusul Ichigo dan menyelamatkan Inoue.

Tiba-tiba, Rukia terjatuh. Renji yang melihat Rukia terjatuh langsung mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Renji. "Kau lelah?"

Rukia hanya menggeleng. Renji melihat kening Rukia yang berkeringat. Bulir-bulir keringat terus berjatuhan dari kening Rukia.

"Kau terlihat lelah," kata Renji. "Kita bisa istirahat dulu jika kau mau." tawarnya.

Rukia menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia pun berdiri. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!"

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan memaksakan diri!" bentak Renji. Bentakan Renji tadi memang pelan, namun membuat wajah Rukia memerah.

"Siapa juga yang memaksakan diri! Dasar bodoh!" balas Rukia.

Mereka saling berpandangan, dan akhirnya lepaslah tawa mereka sebagai pelepasan beban yang ada dalam pikiran mereka. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

**~Rukia's POV~**

_**Di Hueco Mundo**_

_Dasar bodoh!_ Rutukku dalam hati. Kenapa aku bisa terjatuh?

Namun, dari situlah aku melihat lagi sifat hangat dari Renji. Tanpa perlu diungkapkan, Renji mengkhawatirkanku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali beristirahat dan bisa memandangi wajahnya saat melepas lelah. Namun, aku teringat pada Ichigo dan semangatnya untuk menolong Inoue.

Seandainya saja aku punya semangat itu...

Aku ingin membalas semua kebaikan yang telah orang-orang berikan kepadaku. Andai saja nyawaku bisa kubagi, akan aku berikan kepadamu, Renji. Kaulah salah satu orang yang berhak mendapatkannya.

Kali ini aku tercekat. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Renji menggenggam tanganku! Tangannya yang kekar memberi kehangatan pada tanganku yang dingin. Aku... tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku. Tanpa sadar, aku menangis.

* * *

"Rukia, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Renji.

"Ah, mataku kelilipan pasir..." jawab Rukia sambil menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir dipipinya. "Ayo, kita pergi!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Renji yang melihat Rukia tersenyum, ikut tersenyum.

Kembali pada malam itu, sang bulan melihat dua insan yang masing-masing menyimpan perasaan mereka yang begitu dalam. Mereka saling memuja satu sama lain.

Rukia dan Renji kembali bergandengan tangan. Menyusul Ichigo ditengah gelapnya Hueco Mundo. Tanpa sadar, hati mereka menyenandungkan syair yang menyatakan isi hati mereka.

_Ku ingin ini bukan hanya  
Sekedar mimpi belaka  
Ku ingin ini menjadi  
Dosa terindah dalam hidupku..._

_

* * *

_

**~Renji's POV~ **

Aku menggengam tangan Rukia lagi. Memberikan kehangatan yang bisa kuberikan padanya. Hatiku terus mendesakku untuk bersenandung.

_Rasanya ingin malam ini  
Menciummu hingga lemas  
Rasanya ingin malam ini  
Memelukmu hingga terlelap__..._

Meskipun aku belum bisa memeluknya ataupun menciumnya sekarang, paling tidak aku bisa menggenggam tangannya seperti ini.

* * *

**~Rukia's POV~**

Renji menggengam tanganku. Kami bergandengan tangan, menembus ganasnya pasir yang menerpa tubuh kami. Inilah waktu terdekat kami berdua.

Aku akan terus menyimpan perasaanku tentangnya dalam-dalam sampai aku bisa menyampaikannya...

* * *

T.A.M.A.T

* * *

Eka : Gimana ceritanya, Nji?

Renji : (sujud syukur) Makasih banyak, Ka! Akhirnya elo mau bikinin gue cerita yang benar-benar romantis...! (teriak-teriak gaje)

Rukia : (blushing) Gue... nggak tahu harus berkata apa...

Eka : Renji, gue kan udah bikinin cerita romantis elo sama mas Byakuya!

Renji : Itu bukan cerita romantis, bego! Mana ada cerita yaoi yang seromantis ini!

Eka : Bukan yaoi, tapi shounen-ai! Lagipula, ini cerita genrenya Hurt/Comfort! Romantisnya gak terlalu ketara!

Renji : Ah, sama aja!

Byakuya : Eka...

Eka : Naon teh, mas Byakuya?

Byakuya : Bikinin cerita gue sama Hisana dunk...

Eka : Sebenernya gue emang sempat kepikiran mau bikin ByakuHisa, tapi sekarang gue belum dapet idenya...

Byakuya : (kecewa) Yah... gue maunya sekarang...

Rukia : Tenang aja, Nii-sama. Kalau Eka udah dapet ide, pasti hasilnya bagus...

Eka : (membungkuk minta maaf) Gomenasai! Gue nulis ini fic lebih ke perasaan... jadi ada bagian yang menyimpang dari aslinya.

Renji : (memegang tangan Rukia) Rukia...

Rukia : (menatap Renji dengan syahdu) Renji...

Eka : (sweat drop) Kayaknya fanfic gue makan korban 'pairing' nih!

Byakuya : Oke! Please read and review ya...

Eka : Sayonara... (nengok ke Renji dan Rukia) Woi! Udahan mesra-mesraannya! Mau bubar nih!

Review please?


End file.
